


Комо эстас?

by tanchouz, TLEN2018



Series: Мини R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Кто приглядит за Начо, когда святой Игнасио отвернется?





	Комо эстас?

Когда Дениз нарисовалась в доме отца, Начо уже мог поднимать пистолет на уровень глаз и почти не морщился.  
Она встала в дверях, посмотрела, как Начо, голый по пояс, перебрасывает пистолет из руки в руку, скользнула взглядом по повязке на боку и сказала:  
— Ола. Комо эстас?  
Начо терпеть не мог, когда гринго вроде нее вот так к нему обращались. Но Дениз была моложе всех белых девок, согласных спать с латиносами, и сиськи у нее были что надо, хотя тощая она была как доска. Да и торчать на мете она начала совсем недавно, зубы только начали желтеть. Так что Начо ничего не ответил, только глянул на нее через плечо и отвернулся к окну.  
— Почему ты на свободе? — поинтересовался он, наводя ствол на лобовое стекло припаркованной во дворе тачки. Точно между глаз дона Гектора, если бы тот сидел, как обычно, на пассажирском месте.  
— Меня отмазали. Общественный защитник, прикинь?  
— Пиздит, не затыкаясь, бесячий галстук, глумливая рожа?  
— Красотка-блондинка как с картинки, только рука в гипсе. Нет, ну ты можешь такое представить? У нее такой… странный… голос…  
Каждое слово — на тон ниже, и Начо невольно оглянулся снова. Недоверчиво хмыкнул и задумался.  
Интересные дела.  
Дениз прошлась по комнате и остановилась у Начо за спиной.  
— Чего тебе надо? — спросил он.  
— Ничего.  
«Ничего» у Дениз означало быстро потрахаться и свалить.  
— Не до тебя сейчас.  
— Пусти помыться тогда.  
Начо глубоко вздохнул, но все-таки махнул пистолетом в сторону ванной.  
Пока в ванной шумела вода, Начо разминал плечо и старался вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал с кем-то еще, кроме пистолета.  
Ему было не до развлечений. Жизнь медленно, но верно загоняла его в такую жопу, что дни под началом психопата Туко Саламанки вспоминались как вечный праздник.  
Он хотел как лучше. Ему всегда везло, и он был уверен — повезет и на этот раз, и все действительно случилось так, как он задумал. Только святой Игнасио отвлекся в последний момент, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его подопечный забыл на время все слова, кроме двух.  
Полный пиздец.  
«На твоем месте я бы этого не делал».  
Чуть гнусавый голос, спокойный, словно Начо лезет не за пистолетом, а тырит жвачку с прилавка на заправке.  
Где же ты был, старый хрен, когда святой Игнасио от меня отвернулся? Я бы тебя послушался. Я тебя всегда слушался, даже когда у меня в руке был пистолет, а у тебя — бутерброд с пименто.  
До конца свое дело Начо не довел, и теперь вместо того, чтобы мирно гнить в могиле, дон Гектор продолжал коптить небо с больничной койки, а Начо из его одряхлевших когтей попал в такие стальные клыки, что в последнее время просил у святого Игнасио только одного. Дожить до конца дня. До конца недели. Насчет месяца Начо не просил — его покровитель был, конечно, святой, но не всесильный.  
Начо тихо зарычал, вскинул руку с пистолетом, снова прицелился туда, где мог бы сидеть дон Гектор, и чуть не спустил курок.  
Мышцы спины напряглись и закаменели.  
— Твой папа в мастерской?  
Начо вздрогнул и, тяжело дыша, обернулся. Он успел забыть, что в доме есть кто-то еще.  
На Дениз ничего не было, кроме влажного полотенца, прикрывавшего бедра. На маленькой груди блестели капли воды, соски отвердели от холода. Дениз взяла пистолет из рук Начо и положила на стол. В следующее мгновение Начо трахал ее без резинки, развернув к себе спиной. Стол скрипел и шатался. Дениз была вся мокрая — и внутри, и снаружи. Начо одной рукой вцепился ей в бедро, а другой обхватил грудь и сжимал так, что Дениз начинала вскрикивать и выворачиваться. «Локо, локо», — шепотом повторяла она, и Начо это злило до темноты в глазах и заводило тоже. Он уже почти вышел на финишную, когда в боку рвануло болью.  
— Твою мать, — прошипел Начо сквозь зубы. Замер, пережидая, вытащил член и толкнул Дениз к дивану. Усадил ее сверху, велел вести себя тихо, пока ее будут трахать, и держать руки подальше от повязки.  
Дениз послушно кивала, но вдруг вскинула голову и глаза ее округлились.  
— Ты же сказал, он в мастерской, — прошептала она.  
— Папа, подожди, — крикнул Начо на испанском. — Не заходи сюда, пожалуйста!  
— Святой человек, твой папа, — отозвались из дверей.  
Начо поднял голову, неловко выгнул шею и замер.  
Гость медленно вошел в комнату и огляделся. Сделал недовольное лицо и поднял с пола полотенце.  
— Ты?.. — только и смог сказать Начо.  
Если бы святой покровитель Начо решил явиться ему посреди комнаты, Начо поразился бы этому гораздо меньше.  
— Я-то думал, ты при смерти. А ты, смотри-ка, живой.  
Майк Эрмантраут с усмешкой разглядывал Дениз, и Начо, машинально переведя на нее взгляд, вдруг понял, что Дениз уже давно пытается свалить и с него, и с дивана, но не может, потому что Начо до сих пор крепко держит ее за бедра.  
— Отвернись, — запоздало сказал он.  
Майк уже протягивал Дениз полотенце.  
— Странно, — сказал он, глядя ей вслед и прислушиваясь.  
— Что, мне теперь и поебаться нельзя, пока дон Гектор не загнется? — огрызнулся Начо, жмурясь и трогая бок.  
— Можно, — согласился Майк. — Странно только, что ты без резинки ебешься.  
— Ты смотрел на мой член?  
— Мечтай. Но знаешь, трудно не заметить.  
Майк снова нагнулся. Подобрал с пола спортивные штаны и белье и подошел к дивану. Протянул вещи, но не отдал, а сказал, задумчиво глядя на повязку:  
— Так вот почему ты резинки не надеваешь. Ни одна зараза не пристает, а?  
Он показал пальцем на рану.  
— Ты такую инфекцию должен был с этим схватить. А ты жив.  
Начо молча смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить. У него все еще стояло, и, спохватившись, он прикрылся рукой. Кожа на животе напряглась, словно перед осмотром, но Майк трогать повязку не стал.  
— Одевайся.  
Вещи упали Начо на живот. Он натянул штаны на голое тело и сел, вспомнив, наконец, что он тут хозяин.  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
Майк снова прислушался. Потом развернулся к Начо и сказал:  
— Я, ты, Густаво Фринг, — мы все знаем то, что мы знаем. Но Густаво не знает, что я здесь. Так вот, когда он узнает, важно, чтобы наши слова звучали одинаково. Ты понял?  
Начо не ответил, только наклонил голову и тяжело посмотрел исподлобья.  
— Я с тобой тогда все закончил, — сказал он.  
— Значит, начнем заново. Знаешь, что, Начо?  
Майк придвинул стул и сел напротив дивана, расставил колени и подался вперед.  
— Все твои проблемы от того, что у тебя слишком живое воображение. Оно выключает твои мозги. Ты представил, каким прекрасным станет этот мир без дона Гектора, и вот у тебя дыра в боку, и это только начало твоих приключений. Ты посмотрел на сиськи этой девки, представил, как будешь их тискать, и вот ебешь ее без резинки, и на твоем месте я бы теперь не вылезал из душа с хлоркой.  
— Так ты и ее сиськи успел разглядеть? — Начо усмехнулся и изумленно отпрянул. Майк отвесил ему затрещину. Не ударил по-настоящему, а дал леща, как попавшемуся-таки на краже жвачки школьнику.  
— Ты будешь слушать? — терпеливо спросил Майк.  
Начо коснулся виска, словно все никак не мог поверить, и перевел взгляд на Майка. Тот нагнулся ближе.  
— А теперь представь такую штуку. Ты уходишь в армию. Оставляешь дома девушку, она обещает писать, то, се, поцелуй на прощание. Ты попадаешь на фронт. На настоящий фронт, где стрельба каждый день, грязь, вонь, где тобой командуют тупые ублюдки, и все, что тебя держит, — это она. Ты выдержишь и вернешься, потому что она тебя ждет. И вот ты возвращаешься, а она уже и как звать тебя забыла, и брюхатая по третьему разу от какого-то ушлепка. Каково это, а? Когда кто-то забирает твою мечту? Разве тебе не захочется задушить голыми руками того, кто это сделал?  
Начо внимательно слушал, не сводя с Майка глаз. Тот выпрямился и сказал:  
— Так вот. Ты — этот самый ушлепок. Дон Гектор — прекрасная мечта. А Густаво Фринг — это тот, кто задушит голыми руками любого, кто встанет на пути к его мечте.  
Сердце у Начо стучало все быстрее. Надо же, какая очередь выстроилась за головой дона Саламанки, и надо же было так случиться, что Начо и тут повезло.  
Он скрипнул зубами, уткнулся лицом в ладони и глухо выругался.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя вот здесь, — Майк постучал Начо пальцем по затылку. — Но все, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, — это сидеть тихо, делать то, что велит Густаво Фринг, и молиться, чтобы Саламанка не сдох в больнице. И не дай бог, Начо, если решишь ему в этом помочь. Отмазывать тебя я не буду.  
Начо поглядел на пистолет и вспомнил серое безжизненное лицо посреди белоснежных подушек и мерный писк приборов. До него начинало доходить, что жизнь могла затолкать его в жопу и поглубже, откуда бы он не выбрался никогда. Он отчаянно вспоминал, что говорила та девушка-доктор. Им сказали — она лучшая в штате, и Начо страстно надеялся, что ее ученая степень не окажется подделкой.  
Майк встал.  
— Не становись на пути у Фринга. Только он решает, чего заслуживает дон Саламанка. Ты своими глазами видел, на что он способен.  
— Подожди.  
Начо тоже поднялся. Майк обернулся.  
— Что мне ответить Фрингу насчет тебя?  
— Надо же, — Майк ухмыльнулся. — Я думал, ты не спросишь.  
Он подошел к Начо вплотную.  
— Не важно, что ты ему ответишь. Важно, о чем ты промолчишь. Я тебе и половины всего не рассказал, но ты и этого знать был не должен.  
— Почему рассказал?  
— Вспомнил, как ты меня отговаривал, когда я сам Саламанку порешить хотел.  
Майк поглядел Начо в глаза.  
Начо смотрел в ответ, не мигая.  
— Ты знаешь, что я из своей винтовки двоих одной пулей могу снять? — понизив голос, спросил Майк.  
Начо даже не заметил, как шагнул вперед. Рука Майка уперлась ему грудь, останавливая.  
— Любишь ты под ногами путаться. Я ведь почти справился тогда.  
Майк похлопал Начо по плечу.  
— Не дыши так. Голова закружится.  
— Ты такой же, — сказал Начо ему вслед. — Такой же, как я.  
— Вот поэтому слушай меня, — отозвался Майк, не обернувшись. — И надень резинку, когда ебаться будешь. Твоя подружка еще здесь.

Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Начо вернулся на диван. Лег и закрыл локтем глаза. Из коридора послышались осторожные шаги. Они приблизились и замерли рядом с диваном.  
— Надо же, у тебя все еще стоит. Эй, Начо!  
Дениз хихикнула и села рядом.  
— Свали нахер, — велел Начо из-под локтя. — Не до тебя.


End file.
